Yoi Dowa
Disclaimer: please don't edit this without permision from Cure Anime Yoi Dowa (宵度和) is one of the five main characters of Hopefully Pretty Cure!. She is a brave girl and she loves karate and she also has an emotional side. Dowa's alter ego is Cure Wishes (キュアウィッシュ) (Magical Whises in Rainbow Healers), she controls the power of the Burning Stars. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Dowa is a young girl with light red eyes and dark red hair tied in braids. In summer, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... In winter, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... As Cure Wishes, her hair turns more lighter and she has now a ponytail. Her hair grows bigger and she gains a light pink butterfly on the right side of her head. On the left side of her head, there is a yellow star and there is also two strings of gold beads with two stars at the end. She has light pink spheres earrings and she wears a red dress with a yellow star with a scarlet mini-tie on her chest. On the right corner of her dress, there is a light pink pom-pom. On the left corner of her dress, there is a black and white bag with the Curefully Phone. On the back of Wishes skirt is a scarlet coat tail. She wears long black gloves with gold bands around the wrists and white boots with a gold lining. Personality Dowa is a 14 year-old girl who loves to fight, doing karate and judo. But, she also has an emotional side when it comes to moving in another town. Relationships * Shinjiru: Dowa and Shinjiru have a hate, love relation. Sometimes they hate each other and some times they care about each other. * Maiha: Maiha is a great friend of Dowa. * Kiyoshi: Kiyoshi is Dowa's great friend because they understand each other, they both got bulied in the past and they're both wanted to have friends. Kiyoshi is Dowa's light, and Dowa is Kiyoshi's flame. * Minako: Minako is Dowa's best friend and knows Dowa's secret, her talent for singing, they sing a lot togheter and their dream is to make a album caled "My magical kiss" * Dowa's Parents: Dowa's parents work a lot so they aren't home to much, Dowa is almost always alone and she get lonely easily. Etymology Yoi (宵) means "evening". Dowa (度和) Do (度) means "degree" and "extent", Wa (和) means "harmony". Cure Wishes means to want; desire; long for. History Cure Wishes "Magic creates wonderful friends, I'm Cure Wishes!" 魔法は素敵な友達を作ります、私はキュアウィッシュです！ Mahō wa sutekina tomodachi o tsukurimasu, watashi wa Kyua U~isshu desu! Cure Wishes (キュアウィッシュ) (Magical Whises in Rainbow Healers) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Dowa. She transforms using the phrase "Curefully Makeover!". In this form, she uses the power of the Burning Stars and has the best fighting technique of her team but she is not a professional. Transformations * Curefully Makeover! - Transformation of Cure Whises. Official transformation OST: Rainbow Healing Revolution (Whises version) Attacks * Magical Falling Star! (マジカルファリングスター！) is Cure Wishes's main attack. * Wishing Shower! (ウィッシングシャワー！) is Cure Wishes's secondary attack. * Pretty Cure My wish Shine! * Arc-en-ciel Solution! (アーク・アン・シエル・ソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Believe performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Arc-en-ciel Book. * Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! (ダブルレインボーエクストリームソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Believe performs with the other four Cures (and mabye the 6th Cure). Songs Dowa's voice actress, RakuraiKaze, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sketchical Animations, who voices Michiko Shinjiru, BetzBetz, who voices Sonomi Maiha, Video Game Master, who voices Kishi Kiyoshi and *Brookie*, who voices Manami Minako. * Magic is real! Duets * This Day is Wonderful! (Along with Sketchical Animations, BetzBetz, Video Game Master and *Brookie*) * Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! (GROUP Ver.) (Along with Sketchical Animations, BetzBetz, Video Game Master and *Brookie*) Trivia • Dowa's (RakuraiKaze) birthday is on Decembers 28. Category:Hopefully Precure Category:Red c Category:Cure Animation Category:Red Cures